The instant invention relates generall to timer mechanisms and more specifically it relates to a medication reminder device.
Numerous time mechanisms have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remind persons of correct intervals for taking pills and other medication. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,448,541; 4,483,626 and 4,526,474 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.